mittelalterfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Beförderungswesen (England)
Der Landtransport von Personen und Gütern auf den Britischen Inseln geschah ab der Eisenzeit meist zu Pferde. Nach der Anlage der Römerstraßen erfolgte er großen teils auf Wagen (ags. waegn m., craet n.), die gewöhnlich zweirädrig waren und von einem Ochsenpaar gezogen wurden. In einigen Gegenden wurde diese Methode der Güterbeförderung schon sehr frühzeitig angewandt. England Diodorus Siculus schildert im 1. Jh. v. Chr. die Beförderung von Zinn in Wagen zum Markt auf der Insel Wight. In anderen Gegenden wurden Waren, besonders Salz, auch auf Pferden transportiert: siehe die traditionellen Gewohnheiten der salzbereitenden Bezirke im Domesdaybuch (I 268, 2: Middlewich). Eine Darstellung eines von zwei Pferden gezogenen Gefährtes gibt auch eine altenglische Prudentius-Handschrift. thumb|300px Die gewöhnliche Art zu reisen war bei den oberen Klassen, Männern wie Frauen, zu Pferde. Die Frauen ritten auf einem Polster- oder Seitensattel. In den seltenen Fällen, wo ältere Frauen oder Kranke zu reisen gezwungen waren, konnten sie in einer Sänfte getragen werden, die zwischen zwei Pferden befestigt war. Das Geschirr der Reitpferde zeigen Abbildungen aus Manuskripten. Es bestand größtenteils aus Leder und wurde vom Schuhmacher verfertigt. Aelfrics 'Colloquium' zählt unter den von diesem gemachten Artikeln auf: Zügel (brídelþwongas), Pferdegeschirr und Sattelschmuck (geraeda), Sporenleder (spur-leþera) und Halter (haelftra). Die Form des Sattels sieht man auf dem Bilde eines reiterlosen Pferdes in dem Ms. des Colloquiums. Frauen gebrauchten beim Reiten und Fahren eine dreiriemige Peitsche, die an einem Stock befestigt und mit Bleikügelchen an den Schmicken versehen war. Männliche Reiter bedienten sich der Sporen, um die Pferde anzutreiben, und anscheinend auch der Schäfte ihrer Speere. Sporen waren oft von bedeutendem Wert: eine Urkunde v. 950 bei Diplomatarium anglicum aevi saxonici. Benjamin Thorpe. London, Macmillan 1865. S. 503. erwähnt "zwei Sporen von drei Pfund". Ihre Form wie auch die des Steigbügels (ags. stíg-ráp, hlýpa) sieht man bei Th. Wright aaO. History of domestical manners Abb. 46.jpg History of domestical manners Abb. 48.jpg History of domestical manners Abb. 49.jpg History of domestical manners Abb. 50.jpg Reisespeer u. -Stab Zu ihrem Schutz unterwegs pflegten die Reiter Speere zu tragen. Beda Venerabilis (Vita sancti Cuthberti c. VI.) erzählt: "...eines Tages, als der hl. Cuthbert nach Melrose kam und in die Kirche gehen wollte, um zu beten, habe er, nachdem er vom Pferde gesprungen, dieses und seinen Reisespeer der Sorge seines Dieners überlassen, denn er hatte noch nicht die Tracht und Gewohnheiten eines Laien aufgegeben." Der Fußwanderer trug einen Speer oder einen Stab. Das Tragen des Speers war so gewöhnlich, dass eine besondere gesetzliche Verordnung darüber erforderlich war. Siehe Gesetze von Alfred dem Großen (36) Gesetze der Angelsachsen. Felix Liebermann. Savigny-Stiftung. M. Niemeyer, 1906. S. 68, 70.. Fromme Geistliche, wie die Bischöfe Aidan, Chad und Cuthbert, fanden es mit der Demut ihres heiligen Berufs besser vereinbar, dass sie immer zu Fuß reisten, und wollten keinen anderen Schutz als einen Stab haben. Etymologisches Die Wörter waegn und craet werden beide für lat. currus gebraucht; waegn gibt auch lat. plaustrum und carrus wieder. Waegn-gewaedu n. pl. ist die Wagenbekleidung. Anglia, Zeitschrift für englische Philologie - Band 9 (Internet Archive). Hrsg. v. Eugen Einenkel. Tübingen etc. M. Niemeyer, 1878. S. 264. Verwandte Themen Quellen * History of domestic manners and sentiments in England during the middle ages (Internet Archive). Thomas Wright. Chapman & Hall, 1862. * Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde, Band 1. Johannes Hoops, 1918-1919. S. 211. Art. R. J. Whitwell (Lecturer, Corpus Christi College, Oxford.). Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Verkehrswesen Kategorie:Englisches Handelswesen